


K3 Wooden Box

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Tony Stark, Trust, no pain, wooden box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Steve looked at the timer, sketchbook forgotten on his lap. Fifteen more minutes to go.Carefully he placed the book and his pencil onto the dining table. His gaze lingered a few seconds longer on the soft smile he had captured in his work. It was one of his better ones. He had caught Tony this morning, overworked and tired, knuckles white around a cup of hot coffee. There had been dark bags underneath his eyes and his hands had been slightly shaking while still trying to get as much caffeine as possible to keep going.***<3**If someone is wondering, There is no mention of JARVIS or a specific AI, no Arc Reactor, no haircolor or eyecolor of Tony.I tried to make it readable for all the comic lovers AND the MCU lovers. I hope you enjoy :)





	K3 Wooden Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts), [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts), [Cptrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptrogers/gifts).



> Hello my dear readers!  
> I provide you with a fic and art this time. I arted first and then I needed to write a fic with it.  
> I am sad about the lack of bdsm without the s/m part and thought I just write something on my own, hopefully finding people who will enjoy it too.
> 
> Check the art out on tumblr too ;)
> 
> **[K5 Wooden Box](https://fancydragonqueendraws.tumblr.com/post/180464205869/fill-for-my-tony-stark-bingosquare-k5-wooden-box) **

_Two hours and forty five minutes._

 

Steve looked at the timer, sketchbook forgotten on his lap. Fifteen more minutes to go.

Carefully he placed the book and his pencil onto the dining table. His gaze lingered a few seconds longer on the soft smile he had captured in his work. It was one of his better ones. He had caught Tony this morning, overworked and tired, knuckles white around a cup of hot coffee. There had been dark bags underneath his eyes and his hands had been slightly shaking while still trying to get as much caffeine as possible to keep going.

Steve had smelled the sugar in it, his own senses in overdrive whenever he couldn't go out and burn his energy. Tony always drank his coffee with milk and sugar when he started to get too tired, not having the energy to pretend that black coffee was enough. Steve had stopped in the doorway, when he had seen Tony giggling at something Bruce had told him, tired eyes shining with mischief. The rising sun had painted half of his face in a soft glow.

Maybe it was possible that one could fall for another person more than one ime. Steve knew for sure that he fell for Tony every day a bit more. 

 

Carefully he had reached out and touched the plump lips in the picture, could almost feel the soft, yet slightly rough skin under his fingers. The drawing was almost surprisingly realistic, only partly because of Steve’s eidetic memory, and partly because he had draw him so many times by now. Also, Tony really needed to drink more. Water, not coffee.

Tony didn't take enough care for himself, always on the run, always trying to invent something new, to improve. It was something Steve respected but at the same time he just wanted to drag Tony out of his workshop and bind him to the bed, so that he got at least a little bit sleep.

 

_Ten minutes._

 

Steve had lost time looking at the portrait of the one he fell in love. He would have liked to finish it but it was time for the real deal. As long as no Avenger alert would disturb him, he could finish it tomorrow. There was enough time. 

Maybe he would paint another one, oil this time. 

He already had Tony in red, in gold, then in green. Pencil drawings all over the wall like a weirdly obsessed stalker. Steve wasn't sorry in the slightest. Tony was a work for art. Maybe this time he would chose a warm brown or a deep blue of a shade. The man looked good in everything. One day he might paint him in every color of the rainbow, in different positions to capture each color theme. Good idea.

 

_Five minutes to go._

 

Without rush Steve entered their bedroom. It was warmer, way warmer than he normally liked it.

His serum made him run hot and it was a long time ago, at least it felt like, that he had felt cold inside. Carefully Steve kneeled in the middle of the room, his eyes on a long box there. He didn't ask to tune down the heat, his whole concentration on the box. At least he wasn't wearing a shirt and his naked toes got tickled by the soft carpet that was big enough to cover the floor underneath the bed and the box as well. 

Steve touched the surface of the chest, let his fingers dancing playfully over the dark red cherry wood.  
He knew that he didn’t need to be quiet but he tried to open the lid without any noise. A tender smile unfolded on his face when the box slowly revealed it’s treasure. The inside was covered with soft blankets in a dark blue. Steve took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 

Lying inside the box was his dark haired genius, eyes covered by a thick blindfold and his hair sticking to his slightly wet forehead. . His breathing was deep and even, not sleeping but relaxed, almost like he was meditating. 

Ropes were carefully bound around his torso, making him unable to open the box, take away the blindfold or distract himself anyhow. Steve always had a thing for Tony’s hands. One might think that they should been soft and smooth, but they weren’t. Tony’s hands were strong and steady and calloused. It didn’t came as a surprise: Tony loved working with his hands. They were rough these days, little cuts and burns all over them. Steve sometimes wished nothing else but to take them into his own, slowly kissing and licking the pain away.

Tony’s breath hitched, a soft whimper coming out of his perfectly wet lips, pulling Steve out of his stunned admiration. 

Steve smiled and opened the lid completely. His eyes roamed the muscled body, down to where Tony’s ankles were bound to each other. The ropes caressing his legs, circling around his tights. They were restrained tightly to keep the vibrator in place, nestled between Tony’s buttocks. 

Steve’s smile widened when he remembered Tony’s moans as he played with his rim, slowly teasing the tight little pucker to insert a finger, then another till he could fit the whole vibrator into him without resistance. It was set to the slowest setting, lazily vibrating against his sweet spot. Steve looked pleased when he saw the wet patches on the blanket, the precum dripping down on Tony’s length. 

He was hard again, even though Steve had heard him coming twice already and knew Tony had to be exhausted from it. 

They weren’t finished.

“One more time, honey,” Steve whispered even if he knew Tony couldn’t hear him through the earplugs. They were created by Tony himself so Steve didn’t have a single doubt that they were working as they should..

Steve reached into his back pocket, retrieving his StarkPhone and slowly opening the app. It was amazing that even toys like these could be controlled by an app.

With practiced fingers he typed in the code, only needed to moderate the sequence of the settings. There was a big emergency button that he could push if something seemed amiss. Thank god for Tony’s AI’s too. They would help him. It was a feature that set his worries at ease. With that, the app, and his own super hearing Tony was never in danger, always able to use a safeword or be helped if his vital signs were in distress. 

Steve’s fingers worked with memory while his eyes never left Tony’s face who quietly sighed and licked his lips. Steve could hear the exact moment he turned the setting higher, a clear sign for Tony that the time was off. With the vibrations growing stronger in a steady speed, not the maximum setting but high enough for Tony’s over sensitive body to arch and for him to actually whine. Steve smiled when Tony tried to move, bound legs only rubbing the vibrator deeper, causing him to moan helplessly. 

Steve himself had been hard the whole time since he locked the box three hours ago. He had been able to hear every whine, every whimper. The moment Tony had stopped to struggle with himself, stopped to turn his brain into overdrive and just _gave in_. 

Steve loved that moment, loved that it was him that could bring Tony the silence, the quiet, the peace he so deeply needed. It had taken so long for Tony to allow it.

There was a short moment where Tony went completely silent, his body frozen, before he came with a quiet _“Steve”_ on his lips. 

The first time this had happened, Steve had thought he had done something wrong. Instead he had learned that Tony was on the quieter side when he slipped into subspace, which was a pleasant surprise.

What angered him was that Tony seemed to be ashamed of it. At first Tony had tried to be louder, and it took some time for Steve to softly reassure him that he loved Tony’s quiet sighs and whines, the fact that he could just _enjoy_ and be content without the need to put up a show. There really was nothing to be ashamed of. Steve thought that it actually fit well with Tony normally that loud and prosperous. He was a shy person on the inside and it made Steve proud that Tony showed him the most vulnerable parts of himself.

Tony’s body shivered as the vibrator milked his prostate, squeezed out every drop of semen. There wasn’t much left, his legs shaking postorgasm. Steve stopped the vibration with a touch of his finger, slowly lying the phone down. It wasn’t needed anymore.

Finally Steve reached out, burrowed his fingers into the soft, thick hair. He could feel Tony melting into the touch, not shying away as if he had waited for it to finally happen. The smile on Steve's lips turned softer, digging his fingertips into Tony's scalf, while the other hand ghosted over Tony's neck, then he carefully opened the knot of the blindfold. It took a few seconds for Tony to open his eyes, long leashes fluttering and when they settled on Steve they were clouded, but happy. He answered Steve's smile with a shy one of his own.

Steve gave both of them another moment, caressing Tony's hair and neck before he bend down and picked him up to take Tony into his bed.

The bowl with hot water on the nightstand had cooled down enough to be comfortable, but first he reached out for the water bottle, carefully feeding it to Tony who took small sips. Steve suppressed a laugh when Tony moaned contently. His body must be craving something healthy with all the coffee Tony was consuming over the day. 

Not that Steve disliked coffee. He rather liked the new blends, now that he could afford them. Just the amount of coffee flooding through Tony's body and presumably his veins, even if Bruce refused to take a blood test to confirm Steve's worries, was deadly.

"Good. You're doing so good."

He praised Tony, who still couldn't hear him. With swift fingers he took out the earplugs, careful to repeat the praise. Steve watched Tony blinking at him but blushing nonetheless as if he couldn't believe that Steve really had found him good.

Steve reached out for a peeled slice of Orange, holding it to Tony's lips who accepted it after a first curious lick. He liked them better than mandarins or bananas, mostly Steve assumed for the juice running down his chin. Steve waited until Tony took the rest of the slice into his mouth, chewing lazily, before Steve reached out for the ropes. Knowing every one of them in his sleep, he opened them swiftly, watching the slight bruises already formed on Tony's skin. 

It was okay. There was no real damage done, only little signs where he had been bound. It was nothing Tony would worry about and nothing Steve would either. Didn't mean he couldn't massage the pain away, kissing the red skin and licking over the rope marks. He knew that Tony loved them, loved it when Steve left bruises, reminded of who he liked and whom gave him pleasure.

Ridiculous guy.

Tony wriggled a bit, his eyes only half opened but fixed on Steve who gave him a small smile before he reached for the washcloth. 

The water was warm, a little bit on the hot side but not enough to hurt Tony. They were the same with water, the hotter the better, but right now he just wanted to clean him and not get him awake. Carefully Steve let the cloth glide over Tony, washing away the sweat, warming up the muscles. Normally he would take longer for this too, living the moment but Tony’s eyes were falling shut, so he hurried. There were goosebumps on Tony’s skin, even with the room warm enough for Steve to be uncomfortable in clothes. Steve grabbed for the fluffy towel and started to dry Tony, carefully avoiding the vibrator in Tony’s ass, who only whined needily.

“Shhh, I’m with you in a second.”

Steve kissed Tony’s hip and playfully bit into the soft skin. Tony shifted and gasped now that he had more room to move and the object in his bottom was moving with it. Steve laughed softly when Tony send him a betrayed look, put out his lower lip. 

Steve got rid of his own pants, naked underneath the jeans and laid behind Tony, one arm reaching for the blanket to cover them both, the other one dragging Tony closer to his chest. Carefully he kissed Tony behind his ear, nuzzling his nose in Tony’s hair.

“M gonna take it out, okay.” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, ignoring the pitiful whine.

“Come on, honey. You wouldn’t like it if you woke up with it.”

Steve was right, Tony hated when something was inside when he slept. At least when it was some object. What he hated too, was to sleep without something after being full for so long. He was still sensitive and gasped softly when Steve took the vibrator out, throwing it down onto the rug. There was no need for it anymore and Steve would fetch and clean it tomorrow.

“I’m here. It’s okay.”

What Tony did like was when he was sleeping with Steve inside. 

At first Steve had hesitated, not sure if it wasn’t too much, but turned out it was something they both craved. Again, Tony shivered when Steve entered him, bigger than the toy, warmer and more flexible. Steve groaned when he entered the wet warmth, it took all his self control not to move more into his lover. Tony sighed happily, moving back against Steve, taking control when he took Steve’s arm and hugged him close. It was amazing how he could manage to sleep like that, out like a light in seconds when Steve was buried deeply into him after a long session like they had.

The first time they had done this, Tony had been mortified in the morning, sleeping away like that, Steve’s dick deep inside while he had gotten off and Steve had not, going limp during the night but still hugging him like the most precious thing ever. He had almost managed to bolt but Steve wasn’t a supersoldier for nothing. Tony hadn’t been able to escape Steve’s arm, not been able to squirm away once Steve had laid on top of him. 

Steve had learned the hard way that Tony was not easily convinced by neither words nor actions. It had been a long process to gain Tony’s trust. It had been easier to hold Tony close while he cried in front of him, than getting Tony to trust that Steve wouldn’t abandon him, wouldn’t tease him, wouldn’t sell him out to the highest bidder.

It had almost destroyed Tony that there was a person caring for him deeper than any other ever did. Someone who understood his very being. Who didn’t want him to give up any part of his soul.

It had hurt Steve that Tony was so scared to open up to a person. He didn’t even want to think about all the damage done to the one he loved that deeply. The hope in Tony’s eyes when he had recognized that Steve meant no harm, meant it for real. Steve had vowed that day that he would do everything for this lover.

Steve smiled when Tony’s breathing turned deep and calm, kissed his head and cuddled closer, strengthened his hug around Tony’s chest. It would take a bit longer for Steve to sleep, with the urgent need to move his hips so he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. this wasn’t about him. Maybe he would get rewarded in the morning, maybe not. He didn’t care about that.

What he did care about was the soft snoring from his beloved, finally able to sleep, finally able to rest. Not bothered with ideas or dreams or nightmares. Just a restful sleep. Steve should have dragged him out of the workshop sooner, it at least felt like that. Objectively he knew that he had chosen the right time for it. Tony would have been so mad if disturbed in the middle of his working spree, so Steve had patiently waited for him to finish one project, until Tony was able to set aside the rest for a while. They could wait.

“Next time I’ll take you on a vacation,” he murmured sleepily to himself. “Just you and me and whichever AI you choose to watch over us both.”

It was a nice idea.

He would be able to have Tony naked around him, just clad with the collar Steve wanted to gift him. Steve had waited for so long, he finally wanted to show Tony that he meant all of it for as long as Tony wanted him, hopefully for forever. Steve wanted to hug and cuddle Tony, wanted to praise him for being so good, so so good for him. Perhaps Tony would even wear one of his lingerie he still hadn’t dared to trust Steve with. Steve was sure there were more things to discover which Tony liked and he was in for everything the man wanted. There didn’t need to be pain or punishment between them. The only thing he cared for was love, deep and overwhelming love for the man that deserved the world.

“I’ll make you happy, I promise. I love you.”

“Lov y too. Now stop think, wanna sleep.”

Tony slurred the words, but hugged the arm closer, sighed quietly and Steve could almost see the smile tugging on his lips. Yeah, sleep. He could do that. With a last kiss to Tony’s head he closed his eyes and let himself drift away with the soft and steady breathes of his beloved.

At the end, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely Aray who is a muse, a joy and always with me. You're giving me so much confidence in my work, without you I would be nothing. Well at least not writing or arting. More hiding in the dark. Thank you dear <3
> 
> Thank you Mena for betaing this fic <3 it was a great joy to write and you managed to change it into something beautiful. <3 
> 
> Thank you so much CptRogers for your help and your insight to turn this fic into something my friends on the 616 Server can read too <3
> 
> kudos and comments make my heart bloom and my brain happy to write more fic <3


End file.
